Darkness
by Midnight Cielo
Summary: Ever since I was a kid, I was afraid of darkness and when I reach a teenage years, I was saved by darkness. But when I reach the older years, the darkness destroy me. This is a poem that tells us how Tsunayoshi Sawada feels toward darkness. (with a short story)


**Hi everyone! Midnight Cielo is back! Thank you guys so much for following and favorite my first story "My Savior". I can't believe it! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Here's a another new poem / story for you guys! Hope you guys like it! I forgot to mention before that I didn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's character. Except for me! XD!**

* * *

 **4 years old**

In the middle of the night

As I tucked on my sheets

I hear sorrowful whispers

That makes me afraid of darkness

 **7 years old**

As I step outside of my house

My new adventures will begin

But that will be crushed again

By the darkness that I really hate

 **10 years old**

Everyday as I woke up in the morning

I always pray that this is just a dream

A dream where I felt sadness and pain

But I must accept, darkness is my reality

 **13 years old**

The pain that I felt was always repeated

It becomes the cycle of my life

But everything changes when the door opens

I saw my new hope in form of darkness

 **14 years old**

A year has been passed since my dark came

My whole life changed, I don't feel pain anymore

As I step outside of my house

I saw my friends smiling at me

 **20 years old**

Many years has been passed

Since I embraced the darkness

I can't believe that darkness

Will change my life forever

 **21 years old**

Today I was called the Saint of Sky

As I ruled the whole underworld

Before I became a ruler

I vow to change the system of darkness

 **22 years old**

As I continued to rule the world

My friends are always by my side

Especially my one and only darkness

Who is an angel without wings

 **23 years old**

Everything changes with just one shot

Crimson blood splutters everywhere

My hands have been tainted

As they look at me with fear

 **23 years old**

They treated me like a plague

As I walked in front of them

In their eyes I'm a monster

Who killed everyone without mercy

 **24 years old**

I'm living alone in this big mansion

All of my friends I trust leave me

Now my heart and soul is broken

And the darkness I hate is now consuming me

 **24 years old**

Late in the evening there was a war

I fight alone but I don't care

Then one shot straight to my heart

I saw darkness but this time I felt happiness

* * *

After reading this to everyone...

 **Cielo:** This is my poem dedicated to my Tsu - kun! 3

 **Tsuna:** Hieeeh! You're so mean Ciel - chan! I'm not like that really... ( _bangs shadowed his eyes_ )

 **Cielo:** Tsu - kun... A - are you alright?

 **Tsuna:** You know guys, Cielo was right about me... I - I'm afraid of darkness since I was a kid... I was always bullied because I'm a Dame - Tsuna after all RIGHT! ( _crying while smiling_ ) but everything change when Reborn came to my life and I - I met you guys but you know... I - I'm still so scared that I - I'm going t - to lo - se you guys... Wh - what if I ki - killed so - someone... You - you will be sca - scared and leave me a - alone... I - I'm ju - just so scared that it will happen!

 **Reborn:** You're still a Dame - Tsuna after all... Of course, you're going to kill somebody because you're in a mafia, especially the boss of the biggest mafia Vongola... You can't escape this reality Tsuna... You will kill someone even though you don't like it!

 **Hayato:** Reborn - san is right, Jyuudaime! Don't worry as your right hand man, I will always be by your side even you kill!

 **Takeshi:** Maa maa... Tsuna, don't think deeply of what Ciel - chan wrote. We will always be by your side no matter what happens.

 **Ryohei:** To the EXTREMEEE! Sawada Think POSITIVE! To the EXTREMEEE!

 **Hibari** : Hn! You're becoming a herbivore again, omnivore.

 **Chrome** : Bossu, Eto... Just like Rain - san said we will be always by your side.. we will never leave you..

 **Mukuro:** Kufufu! Sawada Tsunayoshi I will make sure that your fear will gone if your going to agree to possess your body.. Kufufu!

 **Hayato:** Pineapple head! How dare you to say that to Jyuudaime!

 **Takeshi:** Maa maa.. Calm down Hayato!

 **Lambo:** Gyahahahahaha! Tsuna wll always be my slave for eternity! Gyahahaha!

 **Tsuna:** Minna - san Arigatou!

 **All:** Tsuna/ Jyuudaime/ Bossu/ Omnivore/ Sawada/ Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Cielo:** Tsu - kun always remember that we will always be together cause we were friends after all. No matter what happens we will always stick together okay!

 **Tsuna:** Thanks, Cielo!

 **Reborn:** Dame - Tsuna, you're still have a long way to gone so you're going to have a hellish training made by me!

 **Tsuna:** Hieeeehhh!

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Thank you guys for reading! See you next time! Please review and favorite!**

 **Midnight Cielo Signing Off!**


End file.
